Happy Aniversery, I love You
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Chichi thinks for a while and realizes that Goku hasn't spend time with her in a very long time. She gets mad at this and yell at Goku about it. Goku leaves the House and goes off to his grandpa's house. Will they forgive each other? Warning: Lemon


Chapter One-Love together

Disclaimer- I do not own dbz or the characters.

A/n Hey you people! I hope you enjoy my G/C fan fic! Enjoy! .

Chi-chi rolled over in her bed then opened her eyes figuring she'd see Goku there. But he wasn't there. Chi-chi saw the empty spot in her bed and sighed then stood up.

Chi-chi pulled up her shorts and pulled down her shirt. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen hoping to see Goku there as well. But he was no where to be seen.

She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Chi-chi was missing something. She was missing her husband. He was never really with her. He was to busy saving the Earth or training.

Chi-chi looked out the kitchen window and saw Goku comming. She'd hoped to have a nice dinner or something along those lines because today was their aniversery. Chi-chi knew that he would forget. He doesn' exactly remember things like this so she decided to let it go.

Chi-chi let her hair down from her tie and put her long black silky hair back up in the tie. She stood up and went to wash some dishes. She turned the water on and sighed sadly as she began. Chi-chi wasn't paying attention and reached her hand down and firmly gripped a sharp chefs knife.

Chi-chi drew her hand back and cursed a few words. Blood spewed from her hand to the floor. A tear inched from her brown eyes and down her cheek. She grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around her hand.

Goku walked in andsaw the spots of blood on the floor. He walked up to her and placed one of his strong hands on her light shoulder. Chi-chi swung around full of anger and pain. Goku drew back and looked at her.

"Are you ok Chi-chi?" Goku step forward again.

"No I'm not ok! I'm hurt in more than one way. From pain and sadness. You are never home! You always worry about training! You never worry about me! You could care a less about me Goku. So why stay? Oh, is it because I make you dinner? Is that the only reason you stay!" Chi-chi looked at Goku with hate in her eyes.

Chi-chi stormed off to their room with blood slightly dripping behind her. Goku watched her go and tears filled his eyes. Goku lightly set down the boquet of white roses on the table and left the house.

Chi-chi laid on her bed sobbing. She cried so hard she started to get a headache. She took her wounded hand and wiped her eyes away from tears. Chi-chi closed her eyes as more tears of sadness, anger, and guilt over came her. Chi-chi soon fell asleep.

Goku slowly started to hover in the air. He sighed with sadness and took off in the sky. Goku kept going and going until he reached his grandpa's house. He landed and looked around his old home.

Goku went inside and sat on the bed in the house. He rubbed his strong right arm with guilt and lowered his head. "Maybe she's right. I don't really spend time with her. God..." Goku rubbed his forehead and laid down then slowly drifted to a heavy sleep.

Chi-chi woke up when she heard the door open and close. She glanced at her clock and it read 10:47pm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Chi-chi walked towards her door and opened it up.

Gohan was walking down the hall and to his room. Chi-chi walked after him and stood at his bedroom doorway. "Umm, Gohan. Have you seen your father?" Gohan didn't answer. Instead he just sat in his chair working on his math homework.

"Gohan! Don't ignore me! Have you seen your father!" Chi-chi grew angry again. Gohan turned around in his chair and looked at his mother.

"Mom, No I haven't. Why don't you go downstairs and look on the table." Gohan turned back around and continued to do his homework.

Chi-chi looked at Gohan for a moment and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Chi-chi blinked and her eyes filled up with tears again as she saw the boquet of white roses laying on the table. She walked over to the table and picked up the roses and on the boquet was a little card.

It read, 'To: Chi-chi From: Goku. Hey honey! I didn't forget this time that it was our aniversery! I love you so much. I'm sorry I can't be with you all of the time. It hurts me that I can't. But I have to protect the earth. I'm sorry honey. I love you!'

Chi-chi let a tear drizzle down her soft tanned face and onto the small card. She set the roses back down and went upstairs to Gohan's room. She opened up the door and saw that he was asleep.

She walked back downstairs and sat at the table. Chi-chi looked up and saw a figure heading towards the door. The man slowly opened up the door with his head down. Chi-chi looked at him ad got up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Goku. I didn't mean any of it." Chi-chi cried onto his strong chest. Goku wrapped his strong warm arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Chi-chi, it's ok." Goku hugged her tight again. Goku took one finger and put it under her small soft chin and lifted her chin up. He kissed her on the lips softly. Chi-chi kissed back just as soft. Chi-chi let go of him and smiled at him.

"I don't know why I said that...You're the best husband a woman will ever have." Chi-chi smiled again and headed to her room upstairs. Goku followed her with a soft smile on his strong handsome face.

As Goku and Chi-chi were in their room, Chi-chi closed the door behind them. Goku went up to her and softly kissed her neck nipping at it lightly. Chi-chi smiled and closed her eyes as he worked her up.

Goku's hands went to her shirt ad ripped it off of her. He laid her on the bed softly and slowly. Chi-chi grabbed onto Goku's orange and Blue gi then slowly pulled it off of him. Goku pressed his strong bare chest against Chi-chi's soft rounded chest.

Chi-chi smiled and kissed Goku's soft lips with passion. She worked her hands down to his pants and tugged on them lightly. Goku helped her pull them off of him then he threw his clothes aside.

Goku went to her shors and slowly pulled them off along with her panties. Goku kissed from her lips and trailed down her soft skin with hot kisses. He lightly took his tongue and ran it over her nipple then slightly sucked on it and went to the other side.

Goku then licked down her stomach and to her abdomen. He licked slightly along her bikini line and Chi-chi arched her back wanting him to go further down. An evil smirk came upon Goku's face.

Goku trailed his tongue down to her flower and plunged his tongue in and out of her. Chi-chi let out a soft moan. Goku sapped up what was left of her juices and went to kiss her lips again. Chi-chi smiled and kissed back.

Chi-chi turned over so Goku's now on the bed and Chi-chi's on top. She kissed him softly and trailed her hands down his strong chest, passed his stomach and down to his manhood. She gripped his manhood firmly and ran her hands up and down it.

Goku kissed her even more after she gripped his manhood. Chi-chi smiled and kissed him from the lips all the way down to his manhood. She took her tongue and ran it up and down on him. She drew his manhood into her mouth as it started to stiffen.

She sucked on it lightly at first then harder every minute. Goku let out a few grunts and placed his hands ontop of her head while she was deep throating his manhood. As his breath started to increase he let out his liquids into her mouth. chi-chi swallowed what was in her mouth and let what ever got out of her motuh trail down her chin.

Chi-chi went back up and kissed Goku on the lips. Goku smiled and placed her in a sitting position. He slided her onto his manhood and she went up and down on him slowly then she started to pick up speed.

Chi-chi let out a few more moans and goku let out some more grunts then Goku let his liquids in her again. They continued to do this for about 3 hours. After 3 hours Chi-chi laid next to Goku all cuddled up to him. He held her and kissed her lips again.

"Goku, I love you so much." Chi-chi smiled at Goku and he smiled back.

Goku pushed a few strands of Chi-chi's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you too and happy aniversery." Chi-chi smiled and cuddled closer to Goku then closed her eyes. They both drifted off to a heavy sleep.

A/n I'm done! wOOt! Lol, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
